


Talk To Him

by cerebrobullet



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebrobullet/pseuds/cerebrobullet
Summary: Artwork for CaptainNautical's fic The Inevitable, part of the Disco Elysium Big Bang!
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Disco Elysium Big Bang





	Talk To Him

  
  
[The Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834143/chapters/57273370) by [CaptainNautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical)  
[artwork on tumblr](https://cerebrobullet.tumblr.com/post/619020782499217409/my-art-for-the-disco-elysium-big-bang-the)


End file.
